The present invention relates to a street-lighting pole, and more particularly to a vibration-absorbing type street-lighting pole using silicone and a mass capable of attenuating external vibration transmitted thereto, thereby preventing negative influence on a light and a pole.
In general, a streetlight is a tall post with a light at the top, which stands on the boundary between a road and a sidewalk or in a harbor facility to illuminate the same. Such a streetlight may have various shapes.
However, a conventional street-lighting traffic facility, such as a streetlight or a lighting tower, has shortcomings such that a lifespan is reduced by increase of a fatigue load due to vibration caused by vehicle traveling, typhoon, earthquake, wind, etc., and a maintenance cost is enormously increased by frequent troubles due to the vibration transmitted to a street-lighting pole and a light source.
In other words, because a conventional streetlight does not have a vibration-proof structure, it has problems of reduced lifespan and excessive maintenance costs due to frequent contact failure of a light bulb.
Further, damage to the traffic facility causes expenses for maintenance and loss of time and space due to undesirable traffic control for repair work. In addition, damage to the streetlight causes risk or danger of an accident of a vehicle and a pedestrian.
Prior art, which has been devised to solve the above problems by the present applicant, is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 1066589 (Title: STREET-LIGHTING POLE HAVING VIBRATION-REDUCING DEVICE).
However, the street-lighting pole having a vibration-reducing device of the above prior art has shortcomings such that, because a vibration-reducing device is separately manufactured and simply mounted to the top of the pole, it is impossible to control the period of vibration according to field situation.
Further, the above prior art has inconvenience in assembling an additional coupling cap for preventing the vibration-reducing device from being separated from the street-lighting pole.